


Finn. Finn Dameron.

by muggles



Series: StormPilot Domestic Fluff [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muggles/pseuds/muggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn doesn't quite get how last names work yet, and accidentally gives his name on an official form as "Finn Dameron."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn. Finn Dameron.

“You didn’t include a last name on the identification form, sir,” repeated the attendant at the administrative office with a world-weary sigh. “I can’t process this badge approval with just a first name.”

Finn panicked for a moment, not entirely sure what she was asking and definitely not entirely sure what to do. Poe had offered to come down to the office with him to help, but Finn had waved him off, embarrassed at how much Poe had already given him, and wanting to feel some semblance of independence in forming his new life. But in the stark, clinical air of the Resistance administration office, Finn was straining with what must have been a really obvious request, based on the visible annoyance the attendant was demonstrating upon having to repeat herself.

The key seemed to be her distinction between a “first” and a “last” name, meaning she must want a second name. Finn struggled to think of people he’d heard of referred to by two names. He realized the Resistance folks must be very particular about these names, as he recalled now how Han Solo had bristled when he’d referred to him as just “Solo.” But where did the Solo come from? Maybe an easier example to pattern after would be Kylo Ren, who had also had to invent a new name for himself, and whose second name showed his devotion to the Knights of Ren. Suddenly, it clicked.

“I’m Finn. Finn Dameron,” he declared proudly.

***

“Hey Poe, what does ‘Dameron’ mean?” asked Finn, sitting on the couch, admiring his new ID badge. Poe looked up from the maps he was examining on the kitchen table.

“What do you mean ‘what does it mean’?” he said, eyes narrowed.

“Like is it a group of Resistance fighters, or pilots, or something? How did you get it?”

“Uh, I was born with it. I got it from my parents.”

“So they chose it for you?”

“No… I—oh man, that’s right… I somehow keep forgetting you were still ‘FN-2187’ a few weeks ago. Sorry about that. But no, here, each family has a name, and it gets passed down to their children, so you can tell who’s who. It’s just a little thing that makes everybody here unique, more or less.”

Finn felt his hands starting to go clammy—had he stolen Poe’s name now, among everything else he’d taken from him?

“So… an adult wouldn’t ever take another adult’s name for themselves?”

“Oh sure, that happens!”

“It does?” Finn felt a moment of relief from the growing, sick pit of his stomach.

“Yeah, if they got married or something, sure.”

Oh shit.

***

“You don’t understand. I need. A new. ID badge.” Finn pounded the counter with his palm to emphasize each syllable.

“I still don’t see the problem—I can see your badge right there, Mr. Dameron,” said the attendant.

“MY NAME IS NOT MR. DAMERON,” Finn shouted frantically, recovering quickly in a lower tone. “That’s the problem, miss, the badge says ‘Dameron,’ but that’s not my name. Please help.”

The attendant tapped a few keys on the computer. 

“Unfortunately, Mr. Dameron, that’s how it’s listed in the system, and I’m not authorized to change that information at this point. You’ll need to fill out a name change request form, an information adjustment form, and a new badge request form, and have them all approved by your commanding officer, who is…” She tapped a few more keys. “Oh. I see. _Poe_ Dameron.” She looked at him from over her glasses perched low on her nose, with a disapproving glaze to her eyes. “I’m sure you’ll find it _very_ easy to get any special treatment you require, _Mr. Dameron_.”

Finn laid his head on the counter and began banging it softly while whimpering.

***

Finn entered the apartment cautiously, hoping Poe wasn’t inside.

“Hey, buddy!” exclaimed Poe as soon as Finn opened the door. Finn’s shoulders sagged, defeated. This was happening now, he guessed.

“Hey. Um. Listen. I have to tell you something,” he said, removing a stack of paperwork from his bag and sitting next to Poe on the couch.

“What’s up?” said Poe, turning to face Finn and leaning one arm on the back of the couch.

“Well. Remember how I went to the admin office to go get my ID badge today, so I could get my own commissary account and stuff? So, well, so I—I went there, and the line was really really long, and everyone was kind of rude and angry, and I kept having to get in different lines, and then when I finally got up to the right desk the lady said I had to have a last name, but I didn’t think I had one of those, but she just kept looking at me and I didn’t know what to say and I didn’t know it was such a serious thing and—“

“Whoa, hey, slow down. What exactly happened?” Poe put a steadying hand on Finn’s shoulder, looking at him with genuine concern in his eyes.

“When she asked me my name, I said… I said it was Dameron. I said my name was Finn Dameron. But I swear, I didn’t mean to suggest we were that serious yet or anything, and I brought the paperwork with me to change it to something else, you just have to sign here and I’ll turn it in tomorrow and—“

“Finn Dameron, huh?” Poe grinned and ran his hand through his hair. “Finn Dameron. You know what?” Finn looked up expectantly, still holding the papers in his sweaty palms, hoping desperately he hadn’t offended Poe too badly.

“I think I like the sound of that,” said Poe, smiling. “Keep the name. It suits you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the [TFA Kink Meme!](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=71482#cmt71482)
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](http://elfauno.tumblr.com)


End file.
